


but I can hear you coming

by takesguts



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: To be fair, he didn't know that Lip and Ian were brothers when he started sleeping with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JishytheFishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JishytheFishy/gifts).



> WELL, its mostly just porn. Stupid porn.

"so," Mandy teases, lounging on their couch, feet tossed over the top of it, "which one is it tonight?"

 

 

She is entirely too smug, and Mickey pointedly ignores her while he buttons up his shirt. And still when he quickly checks his hair out in the mirror.

 

 

"I'm going with...." She pauses, for dramatic effect, "Lip. You slept over Ian's the other night, so naturally you're freaking out. To counteract this you're gonna let Lip rail your ass in his backseat."

 

 

"Couple of psych classes and you're some kinda regular Doctor Phil now, ain't ya?"

 

 

In light of everything, Mickey regrets being so open with her at the beginning. Maybe even dating back to when he first came out to her and all this faghag bullshit started but definitely more recently involving his current flings.

 

 

"Mickey I can't help it if your incestuous love affair is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," she laments solemnly, placing a hand over her heart.

 

 

"Not fuckin incest," he hisses, grabbing his wallet and his keys, "and it ain't happenin to you, bitch."

 

 

To be fair, he didn't know that Lip and Ian were brothers when he started sleeping with them. He met them separately, and it's not like he fucking talks to one about the other. Imagine his fucking surprise when he damn near ran into the both of them, with their entire fucking family apparently at the same damn diner he was supposed to be meeting Mandy at. He had ended up turning right the fuck around and texting his sister that they had to meet somewhere else.

 

 

She had laughed right in his damn face. Fucking cackled.

 

 

Since then, he hasn't really figured out how to bring it up.

 

 

Narrowing her eyes, she flicks her fingers at him lazily, "it doesn't require a genius to know that's your M.O, douchebag."

 

 

Rolling his shoulders and his eyes, he merely flips her off on his way out the door.

 

 

\- -- - - -- -

 

 

It might be an inappropriate thought to be having at the moment, but Mickey can't help but consider about how his sister was kind of right.

 

 

Lip has him on his hands and knees in his backseat, fucking him while he stands outside of his car. They're in a movie theater parking lot.

 

 

"Such a tight fucking asshole," he grunts crudely, shoving his palm down harder on Mickey's lower back. The movement has Mickey's left knee slipping off the seat, and he crashes forward clumsily. Behind him, Lip laughs, lecherous and pleased as he keeps him held down, not allowing him to push himself back up. "You look like a slut."

 

 

Cheek pressed against the cushion, Mickey pants wetly, nodding as eagerly as he can.

 

 

Mickey likes it, really likes it, even if he can't reach down and touch himself. Which means he might not get off from this, but it's still fucking good. Lip is kinky as hell and will most likely end up choking him at some point, or slapping him around a little and that'll be enough to get him off good later when he jerks off thinking about it.

 

 

Then, Lip grabs his hips roughly and uses his grip to angle his ass up, just a little bit and Mickey cries out helplessly. Maybe he will end up getting off like this after all.

 

 

Finding Mickeys prostate is right up there with touching Mickey's dick; something Lip doesn't particularly care to do. While, obviously the guy toes the line of some sort of queer he isn't too interested in Mickey's own cock, but it's fine. He's always been up front about it, from the start, and hes good enough in bed that Mickey's never really minded. Keeps it casual as fuck, never has to worry about Lip getting fucking feelings or some dumb shit.

 

 

He's hitting his prostate now though and despite it not being a priority, Mickey knows Lip likes it when it does happen. Likes how Mickey falls apart from it.

 

 

"Yeah," he breathes, smirking, "that's what you love, isn't it?"

 

 

"Yes, yeah," he babbles, trying uselessly to push back against Lips cock, "I love that."

 

 

From the corner of his eye he can see Lip tilt his head back, blinking his own blue eyes upward as he huffs out another laugh.

 

 

"You fucking do," and he's just pounding away at Mickey in fucking public. The thought makes Mickey shudder and squirm.

 

 

"I need it," he says, maybe pleads, he can't be sure but Lip is shoving him forward, fabric burning his knees and thighs while he climbs in after the younger boy. He's got one hand on the back of Mickey's neck now, nailing him ruthlessly.

 

 

Maybe Mandy was right, and maybe Lip doesn't give him blowjobs or cares if they get off together. He will buy Mickey a beer after this and they'll maybe eat wings before he drops him off at his apartment and doesn't text him until the next time he wants to hook up. Not that bad of a deal, Mickey thinks.

 

 

  
\- - - - - - - - - -

 

 

It's Ian, who asks about the other guy Mickey's been fucking.

 

 

It's obvious, from the way he's trying to sound too casual, that he doesn't know. It's something Mickey has wondered about - just how much do the brothers share with each other? Still, Mickey falters for a moment, panicking.

 

 

"The fuck you worried about it for?" He settles for barking, not even bothering to look up from the graphic novel he's reading on Ians couch.

 

 

"I'm not," the red head sniffs, nudging at Mickey's legs so that he moves them, allowing Ian to sit down on the couch as well.

 

 

Smirking, Mickey raises an eyebrow and glances over his shoulder, "oh no, tough guy? Then why you askin."

 

 

"Just making casual conversation. You're ignoring me."

 

 

Snorting, Mickey relents and closes the book, rolling onto his back, stretching his arms above his head. Ian's on him in seconds, fingertips curling around his ribcage, smoothing down to his hips.

 

 

Sometimes, he gets caught off guard by this, marvels at how Ian is just content to touch him, kiss him. Mickey knows, in a vague sort of way, that Ian has feelings for him. Ian is actually gay and his face is too expressive for his own good, but Mickey never really let's him say it out loud. Always reminds him of what this is, but he tries not to be a dick about it.

 

 

Sure, the attention is nice and maybe Ian's seemingly endless determination is just the slightest bit endearing. Relationships aren't really Mickey's thing, though, especially with the plot twist of Lip being Ian's brother Mickey would be stupid to allow himself to even entertain the idea.

 

 

Somehow he doubts Ian will still want to date him once that whole thing comes out.

 

 

"Is he bigger then me?" Ian presses on, and he's grinning cheekily but his eyes sell him out, every time. His gaze is hard, searching.

 

 

If Ian wants his ego stroked though, that's something Mickey can get on board with.

 

 

"No one is bigger then you, Ian," he maybe purrs, hooking his ankles around the red heads back. Its a distraction tactic, making it clear he's done talking about Ian's idea of "the other man" and it's time for something else.

 

 

For a second, Mickey thinks he's not going to drop it and hes already preparing himself for another bitchy fight where Mickey rolls his eyes and Ian acts like a smart ass. Then his features soften, relenting and he leers as he cups his big palms over the backs of Mickey's thighs.

 

 

"Is that right?" He inquires, voice dropping low and so masculine it makes Mickey's toes curl.

 

 

He shifts, spreading the dark haired boys thighs a little wider and Mickey exhales noisily at the feel of Ian's hardening cock pressing against his ass crack through the layers of their jeans.

 

 

"Never had a dick like yours," he praises, and hes not fucking lying. Ian's dick is something people write about in those stupid erotica novels. Big and thick and fucking wrecks him every time, fucking perfect.

 

 

"Mm, thats what I like to hear," he growls above Mickey, giving a hard thrust of his hips, intentional. He pins Mickey's knees to his chest, running the bulge in his pants shamelessly against where the smaller man's asshole would be.

 

 

Mickey doesn't squeal, absolutely not.

 

 

"Shit," Ian swears at the sound, fingers digging into muscles, and Mickey smirks.

 

 

The power he has over ian is intoxicating, sometimes. Ian doesn't just want to fuck him. Ian is gay and turned on by Mickey, by the fact Mickey is a man. He wants to make Mickey come, usually almost always before himself. He prides himself in never leaving a job unfinished.

 

 

Dropping his mouth open, Mickey starts making noise like Ian is actually fucking him. He's exaggerating, of course even if the dry humping does feel good it's mostly for Ian's ego, which is clearly taking a blow from Mickey's promiscuity. He wonders, briefly, if it would be better or worse if he knew it was his brother.

 

 

"Oh, ohh," he keens, wriggling helplessly against Ian's weight, "so big Ian, I love it, fills me up so good. Make me take it Ian, make me -"

 

 

"Fucking shut up," he rasps, rolling his hips harder. The backs of Mickey's knees are sweating and fuck Ian gets him so fucking horny, like a goddamn sixteen year old kid again.

 

 

"Why," he pants, wetting his lips with his tongue, and he kind of hopes Ian will kiss him, "you gonna come from this?"

 

 

Ian doesn't disappoint, he makes a helpless sound as he sways forward to press their mouths together, off center and kind of sloppy.

 

 

"I'm gonna come from this too," he tells him in between bites and lewd laves of their tongues against each other's. "Gonna make me come all over myself."

 

 

"Jesus, Mick," he gasps, laughing a little hysterically, "where is this coming from?"

 

 

His hand is now sliding in between them, cupping over Mickey's own dick that's goddamn aching. He starts rubbing, uncoordinated and off rhythm with his thrusting, but Mickey writhes from touch anyway.

 

 

"Fuck me, fuck me," he begs, sounding like a stupid fucking porn star, "you're making me fucking come, Ian."

 

 

His thighs are trembling now, and Ian fucking loves that shit, knows it means Mickey's going to have one of those orgasms where he shakes through it and can't even make a sound.

 

 

"Fuck yeah, yeah Mickey," he encourages, squeezing his hand, humping at his ass desperately now, "come for me, only fucking me."

 

 

At that, Mickey fucking mewls; they've never talked like this before, never this graphic and possessive. Fuck if it isn't working like magic for Mickey's dick right now though. He really is going to come all over himself.

 

 

"Tell me," Ian demands, green eyes flashing, "tell me only I make you come."

 

 

He doesn't have to think twice about it.

 

 

"Only you make me come Ian, only you," he practically wails, arching his back and his orgasms rolls through him like liquid gold, warm and so goddamn good he shudders.

 

 

"Nnn, nn," he whimpers, eyes half lidded as he watches Ian watch him come. His underwear feel damp and sticky, so fucking filthy but Mickey wants to roll around in it. He covers Ian's hand with one of his own, keeps him rubbing so that maybe he can feel how wet Mickey is, even when his body twitches at how sensitive he is now.

 

 

Above him, Ian exhales shakily, continuing to touch, "is this too much?"

 

 

"Yeah," Mickey grunts, breath hitching, "but I like it."

 

 

Ian curses. Mickey sits up and reaches for the zipper on Ian's jeans.

 

 

"Let me show you just how much."

 

 

  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Mickey is still in Ian's bed when he gets a text from Lip.

 

 

_want some breakfast?_

 

 

There's a large possibility Lip is not actually referring to actual breakfast, more than likely he's talking about his dick. Whereas Ian has eggs cooking in his kitchen. Still, his libido takes an interest and he rolls over onto his back to reply.

 

 

_that mean your cock, gallagher?_

 

 

The reply is immediate, _yes._

 

 

There's a thrilling tingle running across his pelvis, and he tries to ignore it. What it might possibly mean. Him getting off texting the brother of the guy he just had sex with all night, in his bed.

 

 

_give me an hour_

 

 

Turned on, Mickey makes his way out to the kitchen. They eat breakfast together and Mickey blows Ian under the table when he's finished, grinning pridefully at how Ian can't look away from him, even when he's walking out the door.

 

 

\- - - - - - -

The amount of weeks that pass before the inevitable happens actually surprises both Mickey, and his sister.

 

 

  
She nags him constantly, to at least tell Ian - he's her favorite, as if Mickey fucking asked - but really, in the time he spends with the brothers he cannot pick a single good way to bring it up.

 

 

Hey, yeah, I know you're balls deep in my ass right now but, wanna hear something fucking funny?

 

 

Still, he's not surprised when it happens, even if he wishes it could have happened any other fucking way.

 

 

It all comes to a head, well, when he's giving fucking head.

 

 

Going down on Ian is a skill, a skill Mickey is happily practicing on his knees every chance he gets. Even if it means on his living room floor while Ian plays Mario Kart. And honestly, Mickey can't believe it never happened before - Lip waltzing into his brother's apartment like he's well, his fucking brother and -

 

 

"Mickey?"

 

 

To Lip's credit, while a bit confused, the older brother mostly sounds amused.

 

 

Startling, Mickey jerks back, wiping a hand over his mouth subconsciously, "Uh, hey man."

 

 

"You're screwing my brother too?" Lip continues, strolling further into the apartment like nothing fucking bizarre is happening, dropping a stack of mail on the counter.

 

 

"Mickey," Ian says, and Mickey really isn't sure where to look. He settles for the wall, the color is fucking nice. "Mick, what the fuck."

 

 

"Uh," he says eloquently.

 

 

"Lip?" He asks, obviously, and thankfully he's tucked his dick away when he stands up, "my brother. My fucking brother, he's the other guy you're seeing?"

 

 

"Look man," Mickey starts, in his defense, raising to his feet as well, squaring his shoulders, "it's not like I fucking planned it okay. It was shitty fucking coincidence -"

 

 

"You knew," Ian scoffs, running a hand through his hair - he looks stressed, much more stressed then he was minutes ago and fucking Mandy, always fucking right about this shit, "you knew and you didn't fucking say anything."

 

 

"You sure got a type," Lip comments, from the background, and Mickey fixes him with a nasty look.

 

 

  
"Shut the fuck up," he barks, before returning his attention back to Ian, "I didn't know how to like - fuck. It was an accident I even found out, you tell me what the fuck you would have done."

 

 

There's hurt, in Ian's face, Mickey can see it. But he's conflicted, like he knows he should be angry, but another part of him is weighing what he's willing to give up. It's selfish, but Mickey reaches out anyway, to stroke his biceps, maybe to remind him just a little.

 

 

"I didn't mean to," he murmurs, placating, "it's not like I was cheating."

 

 

Ian makes a pained sound, shaking his head, "I can't think when you."

 

 

"Coincidence," Mickey presses, squeezing, "weird fucking coincidence."

 

 

Lip's standing a few feet behind Ian now, looking positively devious.

 

 

"Ian," Lip says, sing songy in that smug sort of way of his, "care to compare notes? I did come over to help you study."

 

 

For a second, Mickey thinks Ian might turn around and hit his brother. He squeezes his hands tighter.

 

 

Now, there's something angry, determined.

 

 

"Lets fucking study."

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK :( I NEED HELP. 
> 
>  SOMEONE TALK ME THROUGH THIS.
> 
> tanks fer stoppin by doe.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be a second part to this


End file.
